The fate of Sesshomarus love
by katory5000
Summary: I'm a Sesshomaru love so read and I hope you like it is sorta sad ya no?


HHHIIILLLLOOO!!!! Peps of America, and Japan, And any were that you might be right now...Well any ways.. Read.. this story sorta revolves around Sesshomaru.. And, well, a charter that has my name.. KATORY ^.^!! well. Read and enjoy! Bye the way my first story is being token off because I DON'T LIKE IT!!!!! Because I HAVE to say it I'll say it ... I own nothing and no one BUT Katory.. I wish I could have Fluffy, but I cant and that sucks on ice!!! And Kamora wishes she could have Kouga!!!!^.^ Kamora: I love Kouga. wait are you typing this!?" GOOOOOODDDDDDDD BBYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Fate of Sesshomarus love - A/N and name of story^.^ .. oh sorry read on.. ******************************************** " I said don't touch me!!" Katory yelled and the tall silver haired boy. " Well would you mind telling me what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked with a questing look on his face. " You should know you baka!!" (A/N for toughs of you who don't no BAKA = stupid jerk or idiot it depends on how you use it.) she said in a depressed tone. " well I don't." he said looking at her " WAIT!! Was it that stupid Naraku again!?" He ask. " Why don't you go ask him your self and try to figure out why I was gone for three days, that is if. If you can find him." she said looking down at the ground.  
  
~~ Flash Back~~  
  
" Its so pretty out today.." Katory said aloud to her self watching and listing to the birds as she wondered around. She walked slowly passing tall trees and a lovely glittering spring, which she decided and take a drink form. " I love fresh water!" she said happily while she was drinking. A few leaves started to rustle behind her, but when she turned around to see a cute little animal she got nothing other that Naraku him self! "Naraku, what do you want?" she said trying to hide his nervousness. " Don't even try any thing stupid like last time, do you Remember what happened!?" She said this Picturing Sesshomaru in her mind fighting off Naraku for her, seeing as she was a human. "Yes, of course I do, but at that time you had Sesshomaru there to save you. And I see him now were now .. Do you?'' He pointed out making her extremely nervous. " what are you going to try to kill me or something?' She ask hesitantly. " no, of course not!" He said laughing " as a mater of fact I've found you quite attractive for a VEREY long time now." He said taking one steep closer to her, " and now, I'm claiming you as Mine" ~~Pause of flash back~~  
  
She flinched at the memory. She didn't want to remember what he had done to her, but it keep replaying over and over again like a scratched up D.V.D.  
  
~~ continuing flash back~~  
  
" what..what are you... T.talking a. about.?" she ask while Naraku was approaching her causing her voice to begin cracking. "Now, now." he said "I said I'm not going to hurt, besides that you deserve better than that pathetic dog demon Sesshomaru." He said very cockily. " WHAT!!!???" She yelled very hurt and tour up inside. " NOBODY'S BETTER THAN SESSHOMARU YOU STUPID FUCK!!!!" she said while tears spilled from her eyes as she turned away to run. Of course Naraku caught up with her in one jump blocking her path. She keep a steady run heading straight for Narakus arms which she would have noticed if her tears were not there to blind her sight. " I said calm sown you are not in harms way with me." he said as she mistakenly ran into his arms. "LET GO OF ME!!" she screamed trying to punch, and kick her way out of is grip, but that only made his grip stronger. Katory tried so desperately to get out of the grip, which every second got tighter, causing naraku to nearly suffocate her. He thought that she meant to pass out in his arms, that is just how stupid he is. When Katory awake she was in some type of hut. She looked around and saw that there was nothing to be seen but some rocks that looked like they were being collected or something. When she tried to move something tightened around her waist. She looked down noticing the clawed hand that was around her, and also that she was NAKED!!!! Then she realized who the hand belonged to, it was no other than Naraku himself. 'oh my god I need to get to Sesshomaru why hasn't he came for me yet?' 'How am I going to get out of here?' 'Why does he even want me?' Her thoughts ran like a tornado in her mind. Than she remembered the rocks that had laid next to her. She reached for the stone and Naraku pulled her closer to him. Every time she moved his grip got tighter, than she saw that right behind her was another, bigger, rock. She reached for it and got it out easily and slammed it on Narakus chest knocking him out. " Were is my kimono...'' she thought aloud. She searched franticly for , but her kimono was nowhere to be found. She finally came to a decision that she had to make. She took Narakus kimono not knowing what else to do. 'I must return to my beloved Sesshomaru' was her last thought.  
  
~~ end of flash back ~~  
  
Katory was now crying rapidly when Sesshomaru walked in and took her in his arms trying to calm her down. " Katory" he said ". look at me.'' he said as Katory looked up with a teared stained face. " Usually you go to Songos for to or three days and help out with the baby.." he said. " I didn't no that you just when walking... I would have come looking for you... and I didn't think any thing of Naraku, and now I cant even pick up his scent. I'm sorry.. but, you got out safe .. didn't you?" He said sadly. " I would have told you if I went to Songos... and sorry cant take away what he has planted inside of me!!" She said crying even harder. " What do you mean 'planted in side of you'?" He asked. Katory pulled away from Sesshomaru and stared evilly at him. " You cant since it..." she said with a extremely said and blank expression on her face. "honestly,.. You cant since it!?..." She said fearing that she might have to tell him her self. "Katory, tell me what he did to you." He asked, but the only thing that Katory was do was stand crying looking at the ground. " Katory.." He said as he was getting up and moving toured her. " what did he do?.... please Katory , tell me what he did to you" He said, but Katory didn't even move. " Katory for the last time please just tell me.'' He said sort of loudly. Katory slowly rose her head to met his gaze." H.e He r.r.ra..raped me!!!" she screamed running into Sesshomarus arms and baring her face into his whiten soft kimono. Rage ran through his vans like a snake bite. " where is he!!!!" he yelled at his rage " I..I don't ... I don't know" she said sadly. "I will find him and bring back is head!!! And that is a promise!!...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LONG CHAPPY!!!! Do ya like!? Huh???? Well look this is most likely going to be a sorta very LONG story!!! And kinda sad but hey what would the world be like without sadness??!! REVIEW!!! NOW!!!! Or I will not update it AT ALL!!!!!!  
Peace out peps  
~~~~~~ Katory ~~~~~~ 


End file.
